thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to Leopon Plains
Journey to Leopon Plains is the episode from Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis Kion, Ushindi, Kabili, Malkia, Uzima, and Uhuro plan a trip to Leopon Plains after Mhina begins to feel homesick. Transcript (The episode opens with Kabili, Malkia, Uhuro, Ushindi and Uzima walking in Ukuni Woods with their dad, Mhina) Uzima: It's sure is a great day to take a walk around the Pride Lands right, Dad? Mhina: (Sad look on his face) Yeah. It is. Uhuro: Dad? Are you okay? Mhina: It's just that lately, I’ve been missing my home, Leopon Plains. Malkia: Leopon Plains? Mhina: Yeah. It's were i was born. I miss my family, my friends, and all the other animals that I’ve made friends with there. (Looks at Kabili, Malkia, Uhuro, Ushindi and Uzima) But don't you guys worry, I’ll be fine. I just need some time to myself. (While Mhina walks away to visit Sapphire. Uhuro looks at his siblings with a concerned look on his face) Uhuro: We need to do something to make Dad feel better. Ushindi: But what? Kabili: Maybe we can take him to Leopon Plains. Malkia: Great idea, Kabili. We could go ask Grandpa Simba and the rest of the pride to join us. It could be a family trip. Ushindi: Yeah. Let's go ask them. Kabili: Alright. I go ask the rest of Dad’s leap. (Runs off) (The scene cuts to Pride Rock, where Simba, Kiara, Vitani, Nala and other members of the pride were discussing random topics. When Malkia, Uhuro, Ushindi, and Uzima showed up, they turned their attention to them) Kovu: Hey Malkia. What's going on? Malkia: Well, Kabili had the great idea for us to go on a trip to Leopon Plains to help Dad get over his homesickness. Kion: Sounds like a great idea. Nala: We can use a trip to help the family bond more. Denahi: I've never been to Leopon Plains before. It sounds like a great place. Belee: I'll love to go to Leopon Plains too. Uhuro: So, You guys are going? Simba: Sure, Uhuro (Kabili runs up to Uhuro) Kabili: The rest of Dad's leap agreed to go. Uhuro: Great, Now all we need to do is get Dad. (When the cubs got outside, Mhina's leap was waiting for them) Azaad: Are you ready to go? Ushindi: We have to get Dad first Binga: I saw Mhina with Sapphire at the watering hole. Fuli: I can go get him for you. Uzima: Sure. Thanks Fuli. (The scene cuts to Mhina bringing some food to Sapphire) Mhina: Here you go, Aunt Sapphire. Sapphire: Thank you, Mhina. Fuli: Hey, Mhina. Your kids wants to talk to you. Mhina: Okay. Come on, Aunt Sapphire. (When Fuli, Mhina and Sapphire got back) Malkia: Dad, Me, Kabili, Daddy, and Uzima, Ushindi, and Uhuro have decided to take you to Leopon Plains Mhina: Really? Malkia: Yeah. To make you feel better. Mhina: Aww. Thanks. Sapphire: That's so sweet of you, Malkia. Malkia: Thanks Rafiki: Leopon Plains isn't that far. It's near the back lands. Beshte: Thanks for the info, Rafiki. Nita: Let's go visit Leopon Plains Bunga: Yeah. (The scene cuts to the group at Leopon Plains) Kion: So, this is Leopon Plains? Mhina: Yep, this is where I used to live. Ono: Can you show us around? Mhina: Sure, mate. First, let's go meet my family. I’m sure they will love you. (Mhina took them to Msafiri Forest. They saw Ajani, Ayo, Tatu and Kicheko talking with Mohatu) Anga: Mohatu? What are you doing here? Mohatu: I came here to see the Gardens at Leopon Plains Ajani: Im glad too met all of you again. Simba: We're all glad to be here, Ajani Kicheko and Tatu: G,day mhina. Mhina: G,day to you too. Now let's me take you guys to my favorite place in leopon plains, The gardens. Mohatu and Tatu: We can take you there (Both mohatu and Tatu looks at each other) Ayo: You both and take them Tatu:Okay, Mom (The Group walks over to the gardens were they spot Tojo and Chausiku) Chausiku: Mhina! You came back! Mhina: Yep. And i brought my Kids. Ushindi: Isn't she that Binturong you fight before, dad? Chausiku: You mean Mama Binturong? Don't worry. Im nothing like her. Tojo: So, Mhina what have you been up to in the pride lands Mhina: Nothing much. I made a lot of friends there. I even made friends with a Snow leopard and a dolphin Tojo: Cool. (Looks at the rest of mhina's Friends) Who are they? Mhina: These are my friends and Family. I brought them with me to see leopon plains. Chausiku: Well, Im Glad to meet all of you Tojo: I Hope you like it here Kiara: We're glad to met you too Bunga: (Eating some Bugs) I can tell you one thing. The Grubs here taste great. Mhina: (To Self) Eww. Chausiku: Mhina, You should go visit your friend Zafirah Mhina: I Will (Mhina and his friends headed towards a winter forest were they saw zafirah talking with another deer) Mhina: Zafirah. It's good to see you again. Who is the other deer your talking too Zafirah: Hey mhina. This is bambi she is from a diffrent univese Bambi: Hi Mhina: Hey. Come on Zafirah let me show you to rest of my firends. (The scene ends with Mhina and Zafirah walking to the left out of the shot. The episode pans over to a cave, where a leopon is resting) Nyuki: Hey Hawla. Mhina is back in leopon plains Hawla: Good. I can finally take back what is mine, (More Coming Soon!) Appearances Characters * Mhina * Kion * Malkia * Uzima * Ushindi * Kabili * Uhuro * Bunga * Beshte * Fuli * Ono * Anga * Azaad * Binga * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Vitani * Belee * Denahi * Nita * Ayo * Ajani * Tatu * Kicheko * Auni * Lumba-Lumba (mention) * Chuluun (mention) * Chausiku (debut) * Zafirah (debut) * Little Leopon * Sapphire * Tojo * Kopa * Malka * Bambi * Mohatu Antagonists * Mama Binturong (mention) * Hawla * Scar (mention) * Nyuki Groups * Mhina's Leap * Night Pride (mention) * Simba's Pride * The Lion Guard * Kogsi Pride * Zafirah's Herd Category:Princess ava15